Just Mine, Not Ours, Not Yours
by SYKYShippers
Summary: Anda bilang apa? Anak anda? Maaf Choi-nim, 'mereka' adalah anak saya. Karena disini, saya yang susah payah mengandung dan melahirkan juga membesarkan mereka dengan keluarga besar saya tentunya. Hanya karena anda tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan dari istri anda, bukan berarti anda bisa datang begitu saja mengakui 'mereka' sebagai anak anda. Lagipula, bukankah saat itu anda sendiri


Tittle: My Only Childs

Cast: Yesung, Siwon, etc

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (kalo gagal/kurang kena, ya maappp)

Rate: T

Warning: ini FF Gender Switch, pokoknya baca aja deh supaya ngerti. maapin juga klo ada typo, typo itu manusiawi!

Disclaimer: mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada kesamaan latar, tempat ataupun dalam hal cerita. Karena ini hanya fiktif belaka :D

"Sung-ie, coba kau perhatikan I... Itu... Bukankah itu Siwon-sajang dan (sensor)-ssi? Kau tau tidak, akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua sering sekali terlihat berjalan bersama, dan berhembus kabar kalau bulan depan Siwon-sajang akan menikah dengan 'dia', dan bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi berhembus kabar kalau 'dia' sudah hamil 1bulan"

"Jadi, benar semua itu Won-ie?"

"Nde, Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae..."

"Dalam Press Confrence saat ini, Saya ingin memperkenalkan kembali kepada rekan-rekan seiokalian, Kim Yesung, putri bungsu kami yang selama ini sempat kami kabarkan menghilang. Saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih, kepada kedua putra saya yang selama 17 tahun terakhir ini gigih berusaha mencari keberadaan adik perempuan mereka. Dan seperti yang rekan-rekan lihat, Putri saya sedang mengandung buah hatinya, yang diperkirakan oleh dokter 5 bulan lagi akan terlahir di dunia ini."

"Anda bilang apa? Anak anda? Maaf Choi-nim, 'mereka' adalah anak saya. Karena disini, saya yang susah payah mengandung dan melahirkan juga membesarkan mereka dengan keluarga besar saya tentunya. Hanya karena anda tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan dari istri anda, bukan berarti anda bisa datang begitu saja mengakui 'mereka' sebagai anak anda. Lagipula, bukankah saat itu anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa anda TIDAK PERCAYA kalau anak yang saya kandung adalah anak anda? Dan sekarang anda ingin menjilat ludah anda sendiri? Cih, memalukan."

"Oh, jadi kau yang sudah menyakiti Adik-ku selama ini? Jangan harap kau bisa menemui adik-ku juga kedua keponakan-ku... Karena aku, takkan membiarkan kau merusak kebahagiaan mereka."

"'Mereka' juga keturunan Choi. Bagaimana-pun caranya aku harus bisa mendapatkan 'mereka'"

"Appa? Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya Appa sejak kami dalam kandungan. Walaupun anda membawa berbagai macam bukti yang bisa menunjukkan kami anak kandung anda, tidak semoudah itu anda bisa mengakui kami, karena anda sendiri yang MENOLAK untuk mengakui keberadaan kami."

"Eotteohge, Oppa? Apakah Yesung-ie mau menyerahkan 'mereka'?"

"Cih, kau! Berani-beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu?! Ini semua karna kau! Aku muak denganmu! Besok, pengacara ku akan membawa berkas perceraian kita. Tanda tangani berkas itu dan enyahlah dari kehidupanku!"

BLAAMMM!

"Hikss... Hikss... Hikss..."

"Yesung-ie, kumohon... Biarkan kami sejenak merawat 'mereka' kau tahu Choi-appa saat ini sedang sakit-sakitan dan iya hanya ingin melihat cucu-cucunya."

"Lalu? Bukankah kau menantu-nya kenapa harus anakku yang di akui sebagai cucunya. That's not my business!"

'Mommy... Aku pastikan hanya keluarga kita yang bahagia disini tidak dengan keluarganya.'

"Aigoo, anak-anak Mommy sudah besar rupanya. Lelaki dan Perempuan mana yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Putra-Putri Mom yang tampan-cantik? Kenalkan pada Mom, Ne?"

**TBC/END?**

Annyeong Readers... Aku bawa prolog FF baru nih pada penasaran kan itu yang jadi orang ketiga siapa? Hayooo tebak Hayooo... Penasaran juga kan, siapa yang jadi kakaknya Yesung? siapa yang bakal jadi "anak"nya WonSung... 2 orang yang bisa nebak aku kasih "gift" deh /wink/ untuk update-annya semua tergantung dari review kalian. Oh iya cuma sekedar pengumuman untuk FF aku yang "HaeHyuk - Still I Miss You" udah tahap akhir kok, tinggal nunggu banyak review yang masuk aja :D. Kalo FF yang "WonSung - Our Life" juga sama kalo reviewnya bertambah, aku bakal update secepat-cepatnya :D


End file.
